


Carl Powers.

by UnfortunateDuckling



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateDuckling/pseuds/UnfortunateDuckling
Summary: Sebastian has been hiding something. He has a secret, something he was hoping to take to his grave, he didn’t get to do that. Sebastian Moran isn’t the name he was born with.





	Carl Powers.

**Author's Note:**

> In the show Jim kills Carl when he’s 8, this doesn’t comply with that.

“So how do we get to him?” Sebastian was stood behind Jim staring at the computer, Sherlock’s annoying face pasted over the screen.  
Jim was pissed off, royally. Sherlock had just shut down the smuggling trade he’d been working with and he’d lost a hell of a lot of money.  
“We hit him where it hurts.” Jim pressed his fingers together in front of him, elbows resting on the table.  
“Sebastian leave I need to think.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaving the office to go do something idol with his time, he knew full well bothering Jim during one of his thinking sessions was like ordering a death sentence on a silver platter and well Sebastian didn’t fear death he was rather fond of his life at the moment and would quite like to keep it, so he set about dismantling and cleaning his guns, a boring pastime to many but he liked to keep them in good shape.

“TIGER!” It’d been two hours since Jim had shooed him out of the office, since then he’d cleaned his favour guns and was just rocking on his chair out of boredom. He shuffled his way into the kitchen to be met with a sight he never wanted to see again. The skeleton in his closet that he’d locked away, pushed away, the skeleton that he was begging to take to his grave. A pair of shoes on the kitchen table.   
“Carl Powers. My first Murder, Sherlocks first case.” Jim stated.  
Sebastian took a deep breath.  
“Yeah I know the case.”   
Jim’s eye’s flickered to a very uncomfortable Sebastian.  
“What’s wrong Tiger?”  
“Hm?” Sebastian was desperately trying to avoid the topic.  
“You walked in, saw the shoes and now your heart rate is on the ceiling. So I’ll ask you again, What’s wrong? Do you know something I don’t know?”

Sebastian pulled out a Chair across from Jim.  
“James..” Sebastian rarely address him by his name, but when he did it was always something serious.  
“I’m about to tell you something, and I want you to listen and when I’ve finished, if you want to, you up an out a bullet in my brain.”  
Jim knotted his eyebrows and stared at His sniper.  
“Speak.”  
“The name I was born with isn’t Sebastian Moran, I changed it when I was eighteen. The name I was born with Was Carl Powers.” The sound of Jim loading a Magazine into his handgun was deafening.  
“What exactly do you mean?”  
“Do you remember Andrew Scott?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“He lived next door, we were friends when we were younger, noticed the fact that we were practically identical from the start, when we played pretend we just swapped names.”  
Sebastian sounded like he was either about to laugh or cry.   
“So when we went to school we swapped names, it was a joke we found it funny, He became Carl Powers, I became Andrew Scott. We swapped from the start so even if people could tell us apart we went by opposite names, we were both on the swim team so that worked in our favour.”  
Jim’s eyes narrowed, trying to deduce what was going on inside his snipers head.  
“I used to go to his a lot, to escape my father, he was abusive in.. well every way he could be. I wanted out of that house as quickly as I could. When we were sixteen the perfect opportunity came around, both of us boarded at school. Andrews whole family, extended and all, died in a train wreak, social services couldn’t be bothered so he had the whole house to himself. After that he became Suicidal, very.” Sebastian paused.  
“I lost count of the amount times I pulled him off bridges or of train tracks, he was angry and upset and I couldn’t do anything about it. That was when he started to lash out, called people names, hit people. I wanted to get out of my father’s hands, he wanted to die.”

Jim laid back in his chair, pieces of the puzzle falling into place.  
“So you two made a plan, didn’t you?” He leaned forward, finger on the trigger of his gun.  
“Yes, we made a plan. People knew Andrew’s family had died but they were under the impression I was Andrew. It fit perfectly, Andrew would die, I would take his name, he got what he wanted and I got to escape that nightmare of a home. So we had a plan, a shitty one to be fair, involved a lake and a rough tide.”  
“But that’s not what happened, is it Tiger?”  
“No it’s not. You came along, did us a favour really. We both traveled for the swim meet. My father used to try and poison me, I can smell the stuff from a mile away. Andrew always had bad eczema, could smell it from a mile off. I told him if he put it on he was going to die. And well he did. I swam first, he died in that pool. In the end we got what we wanted Andrew died in that pool, not me, and I got to escape that hell of a household. I changed my name secretly, got my a level then changed it again to Sebastian Moran. Went to Oxford and went into the army. There you go, now if you feel like killing me go ahead.”

“As much as the whole ordeal is frustrating, good snipers are hard to find, I’ll be keeping you around Tiger.”  
“Thanks boss.”  
“You should have told me though.”  
Sebastian sighed. “I know, but I was hoping to take Carl Powers to the grave.”  
Jim rose from his seat p, rubbing his thumbs into Sebastians shoulder blades, Sebastian leaned back into his boss.  
“Tiger…”  
“Mhm?”  
Jim shoved his thumb into Sebastian’s soft tissue making him hiss.  
“Keep something like that from me again, and I’ll shoot you on the spot.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good Tiger, now let’s go catch us a Holmes boy.”


End file.
